So Much for Honor
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: Cops are pulling women over in a deserted area and raping them, can the SVU team stop them? How will they do it? I wrote an SVU episode for class, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

So Much for Honor…

I had to write an actual Law and Order SVU script for class and here it is. It's due in two weeks so if you see anything wrong, think I should change anything, or have any issues with it let me know, I'd welcome the critique. In any event just let me know what you think!

Its in script format but please give it a chance!

Teaser

FADE IN

EXT. DESERTED STREET-NIGHT

A WOMAN in her mid thirties is driving down a deserted street near the river on a rainy night talking on her cell phone.

WOMAN

I know it's ridiculous, my boss has been keeping everyone late all week. I have to be back in the office in six hours, not even worth going home.

She sees a flashing RED POLICE LIGHT in her review mirror.

WOMAN (CONT'D)

Damnit.

(beat)

I'm being pulled over hang on a second.

She puts the phone down on the passenger seat and pulls the car over. Two OFFICERS come up to her car, one on either side. She rolls down her window and the officer shines his flashlight directly into her eyes.

WOMAN (CONT'D)

Is there a problem, officer?

The men just sneer at her in silence. Both are now shining their lights in her eyes.

WOMAN (CONT'D)

(nervously)

Do you want to see my license and registration?

OFFICER 1

(menacingly)

No I don't think that will be necessary.

She is frightened, a deer caught in the headlights. Literally. We hear the DOOR HANDLES being opened and she SCREAMS. We continue to hear a struggle as we ZOOM IN on the phone on the passenger seat. The other person is still on the line and we hear MUFFLED WORDS.

EXT. DESERTED STREET-LATER THAT NIGHT

Now the area is a crime scene. There is an ambulance and multiple police cars. BENSON and STABLER arrive in their black sedan and approach the uniformed officers.

STABLER

Benson and Stabler. SVU. What've we got?

The woman can be seen in the back of the ambulance being taken care of by the paramedics. She is flailing around and SCREAMING.

UNIFORM 1

Carjacking rape. She's pretty worked up. Hasn't said much.

BENSON

And usually they're so calm and articulate.

UNIFORM 2

Her car is registered to a Jackie Lewis. We've got CSU dusting for prints and checking for fluids.

Benson and Stabler walk to the ambulance and Stabler steps in to talk to her. She is on the gurney with her eyes closed, knees to her chest. Visibly frightened and tense.

STABLER

Ma'am I'm detective Stabler can you tell me what happened?

She opens her eyes and is startled by Stabler being so close to her. She SCREAMS and starts flailing around.

JACKIE

(screaming)

Get away from me! Get away!

Stabler immediately backs off and Benson steps towards her.

BENSON

It's alright we're detectives with the Special Victim's Unit. We're here to help.

JACKIE

Get away from me! It was cops that did this!

Benson steps back, shocked. A male PARAMEDIC moves to close the doors.

PARAMEDIC

We've got to get her to the hospital.

He closes the doors and the ambulance takes off. Benson and Stabler watch it go, still in shock.

STABLER

So much for honor.

Off their stunned faces—

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. ACT I

So Much for Honor…

I had to write an actual Law and Order SVU script for class and here it is. It's due in two weeks so if you see anything wrong, think I should change anything, or have any issues with it let me know, I'd welcome the critique. In any event just let me know what you think!

Its in script format but please give it a chance!

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY-NIGHT

CRAGEN and MUNCH are walking towards the Admit Desk.

CRAGEN

Elliot and Olivia are canvassing the area, I want you to start checking all of the activity logs at the time of the attack to see if anyone was in the area. I'll get a statement from the victim.

MUNCH

You want me to check every division's logs?

CRAGEN

Call in Fin to help you.

MUNCH

Won't he be thrilled.

They approach a male doctor, DR. PADGETT, at the Admit Desk.

CRAGEN

Hey Doc, how's our victim doing?

DR. PADGETT

She's in shock, I had to sedate her. All she kept saying was that a cop raped her.

(beat)

If that's true you all should be ashamed of yourselves.

CRAGEN

Did you get a rape kit?

DR. PADGETT

She was too upset for me to examine her, I'll try again when she wakes up.

CRAGEN

Please keep us posted.

DR. PADGETT

Will do.

The doctor walks away and Cragen and Munch walk towards Jackie's room. There is a FEMALE OFFICER posted outside.

CRAGEN

Officer, I want you here until further notice. Call me when she wakes up.

FEMALE OFFICER

Yes, sir.

Cragen and Munch continue down the hall.

MUNCH

We better hope CSU has something at the crime scene because we're screwed without the rape kit.

CRAGEN

Thank you for stating the obvious, John. You better get on those activity logs.

MUNCH

I live to serve.

INT. BLACK SEDAN-EARLY MORNING

Benson and Stabler are canvassing the area. It is a deserted industrial area with a few functioning warehouses.

BENSON

There's no one around for miles, perfect place for a carjacking.

STABLER

What was our victim doing here at that time of night?

BENSON

Maybe she takes a shortcut home from work.

STABLER

There's something to be said for taking the long way home.

Stabler's phone RINGS. He answers it.

STABLER (CONT'D)

Stabler.

(beat)

We'll be right there.

(to Benson)

CSU wants us back at the crime scene.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Munch and FIN are updating Cragen. There are pictures of the crime scene and victim posted on the bulletin board.

FIN

Our victim's name is Jackie Lewis, 32 years old. She lives in an apartment in Brooklyn Heights. No record, not even a parking ticket.

CRAGEN

Where are we on the police activity logs?

We FOCUS on Munch's and Fin's desks filled with mountains of paperwork and tape logs.

MUNCH

Not far. There's no easy way to go through all this.

CRAGEN

Well you better get moving, if cops really did this we're gonna have chaos on our hands.

EXT. CRIME SCENE-MORNING

Benson and Stabler arrive at the crime scene. There is lots of police tape and evidence marking cones all over. They approach the CSU tech KEGAN THOMAS.

BENSON

What've you got for us?

KEGAN THOMAS

I've got footprints, lots of fingerprints on the outside of the car and the interior, and tire tracks. The fingerprints are gonna take me awhile to sort out but the footprints were on each side of the car. The drivers side is a men's size ten, passenger is a about a size eleven. I'll take them to the lab to determine the type of shoes they were wearing.

Kegan leads the detectives to the tire tracks.

KEGAN THOMAS (CONT'D)

Over here we have tire tracks consistent with the victim being pulled over. Look to be the same as the tracks from your car.

STABLER

Standard issue Sedan. Son of a bitch.

BENSON

Any fluids in the car?

KEGAN THOMAS

No, must've worn a condom.

STABLER

Anything else?

KEGAN THOMAS

Yeah, follow me.

Kegan leads them several yards away from the scene near some brush under an underpass.

KEGAN THOMAS (CONT'D)

Tire tracks came from right here. Looks like they were waiting for someone to drive by.

BENSON

And then they pounced.

KEGAN THOMAS

Yep. I found a few cigarette butts. If you find your perp I can match their DNA to the butts.

STABLER

Finally, something.

Olivia's phone RINGS. She answers it.

BENSON

Benson.

(beat)

Okay we'll be right there.

(to Elliot)

Captain wants us back at the house.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

The place is in a frenzy. Different departments have been brought in to help with the investigation. Benson and Stabler enter and approach Fin, Munch, and Cragen in the bullpen.

CRAGEN

CSU find anything?

BENSON

Looks like our perps were waiting near an underpass for awhile, they found some cigarette butts with DNA on them.

CRAGEN

Well that's good news, now we just have to find these animals.

STABLER

Do we really think it was cops who did this?

CRAGEN

We have no other choice but to believe it right now. The only lead we have is going through the activity logs to see who was in the area at the time.

BENSON

It just seems strange investigating other cops.

FIN

If they did this then they're not real cops.

STABLER

We have to go through every unit's logs?

MUNCH

Welcome back.

CRAGEN

One P.P is breathing down my neck on this. If we're gonna go after cops we better make sure we have a reason.

(beat)

Get started.

Munch and Fin walk Stabler and Benson through the room explaining what's going on.

MUNCH

We've got the logs for every unit with cars.

BENSON

So pretty much every unit in the city.

FIN

Then we narrowed it down by those that also wear uniforms.

STABLER

Still a pretty big number.

FIN

And not everyone was forthcoming in handing over their logs.

BENSON

No one likes to be accused.

MUNCH

Or they have something to hide.

(beat)

We've got Narcotics, Warrants, Vice, K-9, Taxi and Limousine, Gang Division, and of course uniformed patrol.

STABLER

What no Zoo detail?

MUNCH

They only drive golf carts.

FIN

It's gonna be a long night.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-LATER THAT NIGHT

Benson, Stabler, Fin, and Munch are burning the midnight oil at their desks, coffee in hand. Benson puts her head on down on her desk, exhausted.

BENSON

I can't see straight anymore.

STABLER

(rubbing his eyes)

Me either. There's gotta be an easier way to do this, we're not even halfway through.

Cragen steps out of his office.

CRAGEN

Well if there was I think we would've figured it out hours ago.

MUNCH

Did you know that Taxi and Limousine have fifteen cars out at once?

FIN

That's a lot of limousines. It's not even prom season.

CRAGEN

Alright go home and get some rest, you're all delirious. Benson, Stabler head to the hospital in the morning to check on our victim. You guys get back to the grind first thing tomorrow.

They all get up to leave.

FIN

Trade you.

STABLER

Not a chance.

INT. HOSPITAL-DAY

Stabler approaches Benson in the hospital lobby and hands her a cup of coffee.

BENSON

Get any sleep?

STABLER

Eli decided he was hungry when I got home.

BENSON

The joys of parenting.

They notice a commotion going on in their victim's room and rush over. A FEMALE NURSE stops them.

FEMALE NURSE

You're going to have to wait here.

BENSON

What's going on?

FEMALE NURSE

She's waking up.

STABLER

We need to talk to her.

FEMALE NURSE

Not until the doctor says you can.

The nurse heads into the victim's room. Benson and Stabler wait and watch. Dr. Padgett comes out.

DR. PADGETT

She's awake.

STABLER

We need to talk to her.

DR. PADGETT

Alright but she's still a little groggy. Only one of you can go in.

BENSON

I'll go.

We follow Benson into—

INT. PATIENT ROOM-DAY-CONTINUOUS

As she slowly approaches the victim, JACKIE LEWIS, weakly laying in the hospital bed. She has several cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

BENSON

Hello, I'm Detective Benson.

JACKIE

Jackie Lewis.

BENSON

How're you feeling?

JACKIE

I've been better.

BENSON

Can you tell me what happened?

JACKIE

I was driving home from work, I sometimes take a shortcut under the bridge, and I saw the red police light pulling me over. I thought it was for talking on my cell phone while I was driving. They pointed their flashlights in my eyes and I asked them if they wanted to see my license.

BENSON

What did they say?

JACKIE

That it wouldn't be necessary. And the next thing I knew they were on top of me.

BENSON

They both got out of the car?

JACKIE

Yes.

BENSON

Could you describe them?

JACKIE

They were both shining their lights in my eyes. I couldn't see their faces.

BENSON

Were they tall, short? Black, white?

JACKIE

I don't know. I couldn't see them.

BENSON

Did they show you a badge? Tell you what unit they were from?

JACKIE

They barely said anything. They were in a black car.

BENSON

Jackie, did they both rape you?

JACKIE

(beginning to cry)

Yes.

Olivia sits on the bed next to her.

BENSON

I'm going to need you to consent to a rape kit so we can find out who did this.

JACKIE

How do I know that you're not just going to cover all this up for them. They are cops.

BENSON

Because any cops that would do this aren't real cops. You can trust me.

(beat)

I'm going to go get the doctor to do the rape kit.

JACKIE

Thank you, Olivia.

BENSON

You're welcome.

Olivia exits the patient room and we follow her to—

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY-DAY-CONTINUOUS

She approaches Elliot pacing down the hallway.

STABLER

How's she doing?

BENSON

A little better.

STABLER

She give you a description?

BENSON

They had their flashlights in her eyes the whole time. She couldn't see them.

(beat)

They both raped her.

STABLER

She's sure they were cops?

BENSON

Said they were in an unmarked car with lights. They didn't show her a badge.

STABLER

So we've still got nothing to go on.

BENSON

Back to the logs.

Elliot's phone RINGS. He answers it.

STABLER

Stabler.

(beat)

What?

(beat)

Where?

Olivia looks at him questioningly.

STABLER (CONT'D)

We'll be right there.

BENSON

What's up?

STABLER

There's been another attack.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. ACT II

So Much for Honor…

I had to write an actual Law and Order SVU script for class and here it is. It's due in two weeks so if you see anything wrong, think I should change anything, or have any issues with it let me know, I'd welcome the critique. In any event just let me know what you think!

Its in script format but please give it a chance!

ACT TWO

EXT. ANOTHER DESERTED STREET-DAY

This crime scene is eerily similar to the first. There is an ambulance with paramedics working on the unconscious victim in the back as well as multiple police cars. Crime scene tape is being put up and everyone is working rapidly. Benson and Stabler approach a FEMALE UNIFORM and flash their badges.

BENSON

Benson, Stabler. SVU. What happened?

FEMALE UNIFORM

Woman was carjacked and raped. She put up quite a fight. Her son was in the car with her.

We FOCUS on a YOUNG BOY, age six with blonde hair, standing outside the ambulance watching his mother.

STABLER

Has he said anything?

FEMALE UNIFORM

No.

Benson and Stabler walk towards the ambulance. Stabler kneels down to talk to the boy.

STABLER

Hey there. My name's Elliot I'm a police officer.

The boy turns to Elliot, SCREAMS, and runs away from him. Elliot and a MALE OFFICER chase after him and corner him against a fence. He continues to SCREAM and CRY. Stabler backs off and motions to the FEMALE PARAMEDIC to come over. She does and approaches the boy.

FEMALE PARAMEDIC

Hey buddy, do you want to ride with your mom to the hospital?

He nods his head yes and lets the female paramedic pick him up.

FEMALE PARAMEDIC (CONT'D)

Okay let's go.

She carries him into the ambulance, they close the doors and drive away.

BENSON

He freaked when you said you were a cop?

STABLER

Yep. Looks like we've got serial rapists on our hands.

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY-DAY

Benson and Stabler are waiting outside the victim's room. A FEMALE DOCTOR exits and approaches them.

BENSON

How's she doing?

FEMALE DOCTOR

She's unconscious, took a pretty bad beating. Multiple head contusions, strangulation marks around the neck, and her hands look like she put up a fight.

BENSON

We're gonna need to swab under her nails, maybe she got a piece of her attacker.

FEMALE DOCTOR

Of course.

STABLER

Did you get a name?

FEMALE DOCTOR

From her license. Leah Seager.

BENSON

Was she raped?

FEMALE DOCTOR

Yes she has multiple bruises and lacerations but there were no fluids, he used a condom.

BENSON

What's her prognosis?

FEMALE DOCTOR

We're going to have to monitor her very closely and do multiple MRI's to make sure her brain isn't bleeding. It's touch and go.

STABLER

Where's her son?

FEMALE DOCTOR

In the lounge. He's pretty shaken up, hasn't said anything.

STABLER

Was he examined?

FEMALE DOCTOR

Yes, there isn't a scratch on him.

STABLER

Have you contacted the husband?

FEMALE DOCTOR

He's on his way.

STABLER

We're gonna need to talk to him when he gets here.

FEMALE DOCTOR

I'll come find you.

BENSON

Thank you, doctor.

Benson and Stabler walk down the hall towards the doctor's lounge. They see the boy through the window.

BENSON (CONT'D)

Poor kid.

A MAN in his late thirties runs down the hall past them to the Admit Desk.

MAN

(frantically)

I was called someone said that my wife and son are here?

NURSE

What is your name, sir?

MAN

Daniel Seager.

Stabler and Benson approach him.

STABLER

Sir I'm Detective Stabler, you better come with me.

Stabler and Benson starts walking down the hall, the man follows.

DANIEL SEAGER

(worried)

What's going on? What happened?

STABLER

Sir I'm afraid your wife was carjacked.

DANIEL SEAGER

Oh my God. Is she alright? Where's my son? Where's Danny?

BENSON

Your son is fine he's in the doctor's lounge. He wasn't hurt.

DANIEL SEAGER

And my wife?

STABLER

She unconscious right now. You better talk to the doctor.

The doctor approaches them.

DOCTOR

Hello sir, I'm Doctor Carroll. I'll take you in to see your wife.

Benson and Stabler follow them into—

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Daniel approaches his wife laying unconscious in the bed.

DOCTOR CARROLL

Your wife sustained multiple blows to the head which is why she is unconscious.

DANIEL SEAGER

Will she wake up?

DOCTOR CARROLL

We're going to have to wait and see.

DANIEL SEAGER

Oh God.

(beat)

Was she raped?

DOCTOR CARROLL

I'm afraid so, sir. I'm very sorry.

DANIEL SEAGER

(choked up)

I have to see my son.

DOCTOR CARROLL

He's fine, he wasn't hurt.

STABLER

Sir we need to speak with Danny. He's our only witness.

DANIEL SEAGER

He's only six years old.

BENSON

We just need to ask him what happened, you can be in there with him.

INT. DOCTOR'S LOUNGE-DAY

Benson and Daniel Seager approach Danny who is sitting at a table. Danny runs into his father's arms.

DANNY

Daddy!

DANIEL SEAGER

Hi buddy, are you okay?

DANNY

Yes, where's mommy?

DANIEL SEAGER

Um, she's sleeping right now, buddy.

(beat)

Danny, this lady needs to ask you some questions about what happened to mommy okay?

Danny gets quiet. Daniel sits down next to him.

DANIEL SEAGER (CONT'D)

It's alright, I'll stay right here.

Benson kneels down besides Danny.

BENSON

Hi I'm Olivia. What's your name?

DANNY

(quietly)

Danny Seager.

BENSON

Hello, Danny. Can I sit down?

Danny nods his head yes. Olivia sits down next to him.

BENSON (CONT'D)

How old are you?

DANNY

Six and a half.

BENSON

Okay. Danny I'm a detective and I want to help your mom.

DANNY

She's sick.

BENSON

Yes I know she is and the doctor's are doing all they can to help her. And I need you to help her by telling me what happened.

Danny is silent for a long moment, thinking.

DANNY

(quietly)

The police men hurt her.

DANIEL SEAGER

(surprised)

What? Danny are you sure?

DANNY

Yeah they had uniforms on and the flashy lights.

BENSON

How many were there?

DANNY

Two.

DANIEL SEAGER

Wait a minute, cops hurt my wife?!

BENSON

Sir, just let me ask a few more questions and we can step into the hall to talk.

Daniel relents.

BENSON (CONT'D)

(to Danny)

Do you remember what they looked like?

DANNY

They were police officers.

BENSON

(patiently)

Okay but do you remember what color hair they had? If they white or black? Tall or short?

DANNY

They were police men.

(beat)

Can we go home now, Daddy?

DANIEL SEAGER

Not yet buddy.

BENSON

Thank you, Danny. I'll be back later okay?

DANNY

Okay.

DANIEL SEAGER

Danny you stay right here, we're going into the hall for a few minutes.

Daniel rushes Benson into the hallway—

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Stabler is waiting, he approaches them.

STABLER

What'd he say?

DANIEL SEAGER

(angrily)

That police officers hurt his mother! What the hell is going on?

STABLER

Sir this is the second attack today that appears to have been committed by members of the NYPD but we're not one hundred percent sure.

DANIEL SEAGER

Have you arrested anyone?

STABLER

Not yet. The first victim was unable to describe them and we can't speak to your wife yet. Could Danny describe them?

BENSON

No, but we can ask him again later. He's probably still in shock.

DANIEL SEAGER

Stay away from my family, you people have done enough.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Fin and Munch are manning the bulletin board and updating Cragen.

FIN

Our second victim is Leah Seager, 36 years old. Her six year old son was in the car with her. She's unconscious so she can't tell us anything.

CRAGEN

What about the boy?

Benson and Stabler walk in and join in the conversation.

BENSON

He's pretty shaken up. All he said was that two cops hurt his mom.

MUNCH

Could he describe them?

BENSON

No he didn't see past the uniform.

CRAGEN

How's the mom?

STABLER

Still unconscious, doctor says its touch and go.

LT. HUNT, tall male in his mid thirties, enters the squadroom in a huff.

LT. HUNT

(angrily)

Which one of you is Cragen?

CRAGEN

(calmly)

I'm Captain Cragen. Can I help you?

LT. HUNT

Lieutenant Hunt. Vice. I'd like to know why my squad is being unduly investigated.

CRAGEN

We're investigating two rapes that may have been committed by two police officers, we're trying to determine if anyone was in the area at the time of the attacks.

LT. HUNT

Well I can vouch that no one in my unit would do anything like that.

CRAGEN

I'm sure you're right Lieutenant, but we can't just take your word on it. We wouldn't be doing our job.

LT. HUNT

I thought it was I.A.B's job to stick their noses in everyone's business.

CRAGEN

You're out of line, Lieutenant.

LT. HUNT

No. You're out of line. Don't go dragging my unit's name through the mud!

Lt. Hunt storms out of the squad.

CRAGEN

That's jus the tip of the iceberg. We need to close this case. Fast.

EXT. CRIME SCENE TWO-DAY

Fin and Munch are going over the details of the crime scene with Kegan Thomas.

FIN

This look like the same guys?

KEGAN THOMAS

Yeah, but they've escalated.

MUNCH

The victim fought back this time.

FIN

You would too if you had your kid with you.

KEGAN THOMAS

Well she got a piece of them. I found fibers from one of their shirts in the car and she had their skin under her nails.

MUNCH

Any fluids?

KEGAN THOMAS

No, they wore condoms like the first attack.

FIN

Any prints?

KEGAN THOMAS

I'm still dusting, there are hundreds of prints. The victim, her husband, son, parking valets. It's going to take some time to narrow down.

FIN

What else do you have for us?

KEGAN THOMAS

Same tire treads as the first attack and same footprints on either side of the car but this time they switched spots.

MUNCH

They took turns on who got to be the leader. Isn't it nice when pervs share the spotlight.

INT. HOSPITAL-DAY

Benson and Stabler are running through the hospital to get to Leah Seager's room. They get there and her husband and son are standing outside watching in as DOCTORS and NURSES rush around her. She is coding and they are doing CPR.

BENSON

What happened? \

DANIEL SEAGER

(worried)

I don't know, she just stopped breathing and they made us leave the room.

Stabler peaks his head into the room.

STABLER

What's going on, doc?

DOCTOR

She's crashing. You can't be in here.

(to a nurse)

Paddles!

The nurse hands him the defibrillators.

DOCTOR (CONT'D)

Charge to 300!

(beat)

Clear!

The staff continues to work on Leah as Stabler goes back into the hallway. Stabler and Benson watch with Daniel Seager as they try to save Leah. After a few shocks they stop. The doctor steps into the hallway.

DOCTOR (CONT'D)

Mr. Seager, I'm very sorry...

Daniel Seager begins to shake and cry. Danny is standing next to him unsure of what just happened.

DANIEL SEAGER

Can we see her?

DOCTOR

Of course.

The doctor leads them into the room. Benson and Stabler stay in the hall. Stabler takes his phone out and dials.

STABLER

Captain.

(beat)

I've got some bad news.

INT. CRIME LAB-DAY

Fin and Munch enter the crime lab and M.E WARNER explains the evidence found on Leah Seager.

MUNCH

Please tell me you have something for us. This case just became a homicide.

WARNER

Do you really think cops did this?

FIN

Not sure yet. Hope not.

MUNCH

I've had enough of digging through activity logs.

FIN

Not to mention a couple hundred paper cuts.

WARNER

Well I didn't get anything from the rape kits on either victim, the attacker wore a condom.

MUNCH

Attackers.

WARNER

I did find two DNA samples under the victim's fingernails, she fought back.

FIN

She had her kid in the car with her.

WARNER

Well when you catch these bastards I'll have DNA to compare to.

INT. HOSPITAL-DAY

Benson and Stabler are pacing outside Leah Seager's room. Daniel Seager exits the room and approaches them.

BENSON

Mr. Seager we're very sorry for your loss.

DANIEL SEAGER

I told you to stay away from us.

STABLER

Mr. Seager we're trying to find out who did this.

DANIEL SEAGER

No you're trying to cover up for your brothers in blue!

STABLER

(sternly)

Sir we work for the victims.

(beat)

Why was your wife driving under the bridge that night?

DANIEL SEAGER

She takes a shortcut sometimes, she was coming back from picking up Danny at my mother's house.

BENSON

We really need to talk to Danny again to see if he can tell us anything else about the attackers.

DANIEL SEAGER

His mother just died.

STABLER

I know you want to protect your son, but he's the only witness we have.

They are at a stalemate for a few moments.

DANIEL SEAGER

Alright.

Daniel Seager goes into Leah's room and brings Danny out.

BENSON

Hey Danny, remember me?

Danny nods his head yes.

BENSON (CONT'D)

Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?

Danny looks up at his Dad.

DANIEL SEAGER

It's okay buddy. I'll be right out here.

BENSON

C'mon sweetie.

Benson takes Danny by the hand and leads him to the Doctors Lounge.

EXT. NEW YORK STREET-DAY

Fin, in his black sedan, pulls up behind a patrol car and gets out. Two officers, OFFICER JEFFRIES AND OFFICER KINNEY, are writing tickets to a line of parked cars.

FIN

Excuse me guys.

OFFICER JEFFRIES

Can we help you?

Fin flashes his badge as he approaches them.

FIN

Tutuola. SVU. Mind if I ask you a few questions?

OFFICER KINNEY

About what?

FIN

We're investigating two rapes that happened close by and your activity logs put you in the area at the time of the attacks.

OFFICER JEFFRIES

I heard about that. You guys think cops did it.

FIN

What were you guys doing over in the warehouse district two nights ago?

OFFICER JEFFRIES

(defensively)

What's it to you? You think we did it?

FIN

Just following a lead that's all.

OFFICER KINNEY

You'd think cops would have some respect for other cops.

FIN

Hey don't get all bent out of shape.

OFFICER JEFFRIES

How 'bout we ask you about you're whereabouts at the time of the attack.

OFFICER KINNEY

Yeah, how would you like that. You don't even look like a cop.

FIN

That's enough, just answer my questions and I'll get out of here.

(beat)

Do you remember hearing or seeing anything suspicious?

OFFICER KINNEY

No.

FIN

Nothing?

OFFICER JEFFRIES

Nope, you can leave now.

FIN

I could drag your asses down to the station and make this more formal if you'd like.

OFFICER JEFFRIES

(in Fin's face)

Is that a threat?

FIN

You wanna make it one? You're being awfully defensive for someone who didn't do anything wrong.

OFFICER KINNEY

Alright, alright. Relax Mike.

(to Fin)

We left our patrol area to run an errand for his pregnant wife that night. We're just trying to avoid getting written up.

FIN

You could've just said so.

INT. SQUADROOM DAY

Cragen, Munch, Benson, and Stabler are at their desks still pouring over the activity logs. CSU tech Kegan Thomas rushes in.

KEGAN THOMAS

Detectives. I finished running the fingerprints from both cars.

BENSON

And?

KEGAN THOMAS

It wasn't cops.

CRAGEN

Are you sure?

KEGAN THOMAS

All police officer's prints are kept on record. I ran all the prints from both cars, no matches.

STABLER

So we've been chasing our tails for two days.

MUNCH

Back to the drawing board.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. ACT III

So Much for Honor…

I had to write an actual Law and Order SVU script for class and here it is. It's due in two weeks so if you see anything wrong, think I should change anything, or have any issues with it let me know, I'd welcome the critique. In any event just let me know what you think!

Its in script format but please give it a chance!

NOTE: O.S means off screen

ACT THREE

INT. DOCTOR'S LOUNGE-DAY

Benson and Danny are seated at the table.

BENSON

Danny are you sure you don't remember what the men looked like?

DANNY

Like police officers.

BENSON

Okay so they had the blue uniform and the hat?

DANNY

Yeah. And they were tall and one had a beard like my uncle Tim.

BENSON

A beard? Are you sure?

DANNY

Yes.

BENSON

Okay that's great Danny, do you remember anything else?

DANNY

No, I'm sorry.

BENSON

That's okay Danny you did great. I'll take you back to your dad now.

Benson escorts Danny out of the lounge and to the hallway—

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY-DAY-CONTINUOUS

To where his father is waiting. Danny runs over to him and Stabler approaches Benson.

BENSON

I don't think it's cops.

STABLER

You're right Fin just called. CSU went through every fingerprint on Leah's car and none were in the system. How did you figure it out?

BENSON

Danny said that one of them had a beard.

STABLER

NYPD officers have to be clean shaven.

Daniel Seager approaches them.

DANIEL SEAGER

Well?

STABLER

They're not real cops.

DANIEL SEAGER

How do you know?

BENSON

Well Danny said that one of them had a beard like his uncle and NYPD standards require that all men be clean shaven.

DANIEL SEAGER

Well if they're going around attacking women I doubt they'd abide by the shaving rules.

STABLER

Also our crime scene tech ran all the fingerprints off of your wife's car. All NYPD members' fingerprints are in a database. He didn't get any matches.

DANIEL SEAGER

So these guys are driving around pretending to be cops and raping women.

BENSON

It seems so.

DANIEL SEAGER

Are you gonna catch them?

STABLER

We're doing our best. We'll keep you updated.

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Cragen, Munch, and Fin are regrouping.

CRAGEN

So we're back to square one.

FIN

We've got DNA.

MUNCH

But nothing to match it to.

CRAGEN

So we've got two scumbags wearing NYPD uniforms, pulling women over and raping them.

(beat)

Where are they getting the uniforms from?

FIN

You have to show your shield and ID to buy uniforms at the warehouse and the licensed shops.

CRAGEN

Go find out if some of our retailers are a bit lax in checking ID.

EXT. NEW YORK STREET-DAY

Munch and Fin approach a uniform shop on a busy New York street.

FIN

I never realized how many of these shops there are.

MUNCH

This is the last one.

FIN

Lucky number seventeen.

We follow them into—

INT. UNIFORM SHOP-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Fin approaches the counter while Munch looks around. BILL, an older man with white hair and a beer belly, is behind the counter.

BILL

What can I do for you?

FIN

I'd like to get some new uniforms, what've you got?

BILL

Can I see your ID first please?

Munch approaches them.

MUNCH

Very good you passed the test.

BILL

Excuse me?

They flash their gold shields.

MUNCH

Detectives Munch and Fin, SVU. We've got two rapists impersonating cops, we just wanted to make sure you checked ID before selling official NYPD uniforms.

BILL

Of course, I always do.

FIN

Know anyone who doesn't?

BILL

No, all the retailers I know are stand up guys.

(beat)

But there is this website...

INT. SVU SQUADROOM-DAY

Benson is on her computer and on the phone, Stabler is doing paperwork.

BENSON

Alright I'll check it out.

She hangs up the phone.

STABLER

What?

BENSON

Hang on a second.

She types on the computer.

BENSON (CONT'D)

Son of a bitch.

STABLER

What?

BENSON

Captain!

STABLER

Are you gonna tell me what's going on?

Cragen enter the squadroom from his office.

CRAGEN

What's going on?

BENSON

Take a look at this. This website is selling NYPD uniforms. No verification necessary.

CRAGEN

How can they do that?

Stabler leans in for a closer look.

STABLER

They're not real.

BENSON

But they'd look real enough to civilians.

CRAGEN

How can they do this?

STABLER

Welcome to the twenty first century.

BENSON

They've got hats, night sticks, even badges!

CRAGEN

Unbelievable. Find out whose running this site, we've got to shut them down.

INT. COMPUTER CRIMES-DAY

KRISTA VOITE, a computer crime technician, is going over the website with Stabler and Munch.

KRISTA VOITE

It's based out of China. They have hundreds of fake uniforms from cops to firefighters to the armed forces.

STABLER

Unbelievable. We can't let them get away with this.

MUNCH

We have no jurisdiction.

STABLER

They can sell fake NYPD uniforms to the scum of the earth in the city but because they're an ocean away we can't do anything to stop them.

MUNCH

Welcome to the age of technology.

STABLER

This sucks.

KRISTA VOITE

We'll keep an eye on them, see what we can do. But there's no way to trace who bought anything from them.

EXT. JACKIE LEWIS' HOME-DAY

Benson rings the DOORBELL. Jackie opens the door slightly to talk to her.

BENSON

Hi Jackie, how're you doing?

JACKIE

How do you think I'm doing.

BENSON

Can I come in?

JACKIE

Did you catch who did this to me?

BENSON

Not yet but we do have a break in the case. We know for sure it wasn't police officers who did this.

Jackie steps out of the house.

JACKIE

How do you know?

BENSON

We checked every fingerprint we found on your car and there were no matches in the system. All fingerprints of NYPD members are kept on file.

(beat)

And there was another attack by the same men.

JACKIE

Oh my God. Is she okay?

BENSON

She died.

(beat)

Her six year old son was with her. He told us that one of the men had a beard. Police officers have to be clean shaven.

JACKIE

That poor little boy...

(beat)

So how are you going to catch these guys?

BENSON

I have an idea...

INT. SQUADROOM-DAY

Benson, Stabler, Munch, Fin and Cragen are going over the evidence board.

BENSON

Let me go undercover. Use me as bait.

STABLER

No.

BENSON

Captain?

CRAGEN

What are the odds of them finding you?

MUNCH

We can use multiple cars in the area. Better odds.

BENSON

You guys can be driving around in unmarked cars close by.

Cragen considers it for a moment.

CRAGEN

Are you sure about this?

BENSON

We have nothing to go on, it's our only shot.

EXT. 16TH PRECINCT-NIGHT

RILEY, blonde female cop in her mid twenties, BURNS, brunette female cop in her early thirties, and Benson put in their earpieces and get in their decoy cars. Stabler and Cragen get into a car and Munch and Fin get into another.

STABLER

(through the open windows)

If you see anything suspicious we'll be right there.

CRAGEN

(through the open windows)

Keep your eyes open.

They drive off and we arrive at—

EXT. DESERTED STREET-NIGHT

The three decoy cars split up and drive in different directions. The men drive around slowly checking out the area.

INT. MUNCH/FIN CAR-NIGHT

Fin is driving, Munch is in the passenger seat.

FIN

It's like a ghost town around here.

MUNCH

(talking into his earpiece)

Anyone see anything?

RILEY (O.S.)

Nothing.

BURNS (O.S.)

Nothing here.

INT. BENSON'S CAR-NIGHT

She discreetly looks around, not wanting to look suspicious.

BENSON

Nothing yet. I'm gonna go over by the underpass.

INT. CRAGEN/STABLER CAR-NIGHT

Stabler is driving, Cragen is in the passenger seat.

STABLER

Don't go too far, I don't know how far our signals reach out here.

INT. BENSON'S CAR-NIGHT

She drives towards the bridge.

BENSON

I have my gun, El. Relax.

INT. MUNCH/FIN CAR-NIGHT

They are tailing Riley's car from a long distance. They see a black car approaching hers.

FIN

Riley, you've got company.

The car drives past her without even slowing down.

FIN (CONT'D)

False alarm.

INT. BENSON'S CAR-NIGHT

As she drives under the underpass she sees a women staggering.

BENSON

(into her earpiece)

I see a woman staggering by the bridge. It might be another victim.

STABLER (O.S.)

Stay in the car we'll be right there.

BENSON

I'm getting out.

STABLER (O.S.)

Liv! Stay in the car!

Benson stops the car and jumps out leaving her gun on the passenger seat.

EXT. DESERTED STREET-NIGHT-CONTINUOUS

She runs over to the woman, KEISHA, young African American in provocative clothing.

BENSON

Are you alright?

KEISHA

(drunkenly)

Bitch get away from me.

ELLIOT (O.S.)

What's going on, Liv?

BENSON

(to Keisha)

I'm a police officer.

KEISHA

I didn't do nothing. Just trying to earn a living. Step off.

BENSON

(into earpiece)

False alarm. She was a pro.

Keisha drunkenly walks away from Benson. Benson turns to go back to her car when she sees a black sedan with a red police light has pulled up behind it.

BENSON (CONT'D)

(into earpiece)

Crap.

ELLIOT (O.S.)

What?

BENSON

(into earpiece)

I've got company.

The two men from the black sedan, both in uniforms, approach Benson. BRIAN, tall, white in his mid thirties with a beard, and MASON, tall white mid thirties.

BENSON (CONT'D)

Can I help you guys?

BRIAN

What're you doing out here at this time of night?

BENSON

Just on my way home.

(beat)

Did I do something wrong?

MASON

Left your car in the middle of the street.

BENSON

There's no one around.

BRIAN

We are.

BENSON

Sorry about that, I'll just be on my way.

INT. CRAGEN/STABLER CAR-NIGHT

Stabler is rushing to get to Benson.

STABLER

Where is she?

CRAGEN

She said she was by the underpass.

STABLER

I told her not to get out of the damn car.

(on the earpiece)

We're coming, Liv!

EXT. DESERTED STREET-NIGHT

Benson goes to get back in her car but Brian stops her.

BRIAN

Where do you think you're going?

BENSON

Home.

MASON

I don't think so.

BRIAN

You're gonna have to pay a fine.

They are in her face now. She looks towards her car with the gun in the front seat. Mason goes to grab her and she punches him in the face and takes off running. She trips and Brian grabs her by the waist. She kicks and SCREAMS but cannot get away from him. Mason opens the back door of her car and Brian throws her inside. He tries to get on top of her but she is flailing around to much. She lands a kick to his groin and he falls back moaning. Then Mason gets in and overpowers her. He has her arms pinned over her head.

MASON

You're gonna pay for that.

Benson screams and tries to get away but she is stuck.

INT. CRAGEN/STABLER CAR-NIGHT

Stabler approaches where the fight is taking place and barely puts the car in park before he jumps out and runs towards the fight.

EXT. DESERTED STREET-NIGHT

Stabler grabs Mason by the shoulders and hurls him out of the car. He jumps on top of him and starts punching him repeatedly. Benson jumps out of the car and immediately restrains Brian.

BENSON

Elliot! That's enough!

Stabler keeps punching Mason until Cragen gets to them and pulls him off.

CRAGEN

You got him, you got him.

Cragen shoves Elliot off and handcuffs Mason. Munch and Fin pull up and get out of their car.

FIN

You guys okay?

Benson and Stabler look at each other.

BENSON

(out of breath)

Yeah.

STABLER

(out of breath)

Yeah.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. ACT IV

So Much for Honor…

I had to write an actual Law and Order SVU script for class and here it is. It's due in two weeks so if you see anything wrong, think I should change anything, or have any issues with it let me know, I'd welcome the critique. In any event just let me know what you think!

Its in script format but please give it a chance!

ACT FOUR

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #1-NIGHT

Benson and Stabler interrogate Mason who is seated while they stand above him. He looks smaller now.

BENSON

You guys think you're pretty slick huh?

STABLER

What you couldn't make it into the police academy so you decided to impersonate cops instead?

Mason is silent.

BENSON

Or maybe they just couldn't get any women to consent to having sex with them.

MASON

That is NOT true!

BENSON

Seems like we struck a nerve.

MASON

I want a lawyer.

INT. OBSERVATION ROOM-NIGHT

CABOT and Cragen watch the interviews.

CABOT

They look they're having fun in there.

CRAGEN

They are.

They turn their attention to—

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #2-NIGHT-CONTINUOUS

Munch and Fin are questioning Brian.

MUNCH

We've got your DNA and a witness. You're done.

BRIAN

I don't know what you're talking about.

FIN

We caught you in the act! You tried to rape a cop!

MUNCH

Bad move, man.

(beat)

We've got you, just tell us why you did it.

Brian thinks for a moment, weighing his options.

BRIAN

Why should I tell you anything?

FIN

Because this is your last chance to speak for yourself. Once you get a lawyer you don't get to talk anymore.

BRIAN

(angrily)

You wanna know why?

MUNCH

I believe I just asked that, yes.

BRIAN

It started off as a bet. We wondered if the power and authority of the NYPD was so great that they could away with anything.

FIN

Even rape.

BRIAN

Even rape.

(beat)

And it turns out, they can!

MUNCH

How many times did you test out this theory of yours?

BRIAN

(amused)

Like I'm gonna tell you.

INT. OBSERVATION ROOM-NIGHT

Cabot and Cragen are taking in this new information.

CABOT

Were there any other reports of rape by police officers?

CRAGEN

No. They probably weren't reported. Who knows how long they've been doing this.

CABOT

Without the other victims I can only nail them on these two. After Danny ID's them and we match the DNA of course.

CRAGEN

Who knows how many women are out there thinking that NYPD officers raped them.

Benson and Stabler enter the observation room.

STABLER

He lawyered up.

BENSON

We've got him though.

CRAGEN

Don't revel in your victory yet.

BENSON

Why what's going on?

STABLER

We've got DNA and an eye witness.

CRAGEN

Just watch.

They listen in on Brian's interrogation.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #2-NIGHT

MUNCH

How long have you been doing this?

BRIAN

(proudly)

A few months.

FIN

You're sick. How many women have you pulled over in your little toy cop car?

BRIAN

You'll never know now will you?

INT. OBSERVATION ROOM-NIGHT

Benson and Stabler are shocked at this new revelation.

BENSON

There are more than two victims?

CRAGEN

Looks like it.

STABLER

Son of a bitch.

BENSON

We didn't find any other reports of NYPD officers raping women.

CRAGEN

Obviously they were too afraid to report it.

BENSON

So they're just going to get away with it.

CABOT

I'm still going to put them away for the two victims we do have.

STABLER

At least there's something.

EXT. SEAGER HOME-DAY

Benson and Stabler ring the Seager's DOORBELL. Daniel Seager opens the door.

STABLER

Hello Mr. Seager.

DANIEL SEAGER

Hello.

STABLER

Can we come in?

DANIEL SEAGER

Why?

STABLER

We just need to talk to Danny one more time. We think we caught the men who killed your wife.

Daniel opens the door wider to let them in. We follow them into—

INT. SEAGER HOME-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Daniel Seager leads Benson and Stabler into the kitchen.

DANIEL SEAGER

Wait here, I'll go get Danny.

He returns to the room with Danny following closely behind him. He winces when he sees Stabler.

DANIEL SEAGER (CONT'D)

It's okay buddy, they're the good guys.

DANNY

No they're not.

BENSON

Danny come here for a minute.

Danny looks up at his dad.

DANIEL SEAGER

It's okay.

Danny approaches Benson.

BENSON

Can you look at these pictures for me and tell me if you've seen any of these men before?

Benson pulls out a photo array. Brian's picture is in it among other white men with beards. Danny studies it for a few moments. He finally picks out Brian by pointing his little finger at Brian's picture. Benson and Stabler are relieved.

BENSON (CONT'D)

Danny, we caught the men that hurt your mommy.

DANNY

The police officers?

BENSON

No Danny they weren't real police officers.

DANNY

But they had the uniform and the hat.

Benson is at a loss for how to explain this to a child.

STABLER

Hey, Danny.

Danny looks towards Stabler, a bit frightened.

STABLER (CONT'D)

It's okay I won't hurt you.

Stabler kneels down and Danny approaches him cautiously.

STABLER (CONT'D)

Listen to me. Those men who hurt your mom, they weren't real police officers. They were just pretending to be.

Danny considers this for a moment.

DANNY

Like on Halloween?

STABLER

Yes, exactly. Like on Halloween. They put on the uniforms and got the flashing police lights but that didn't make them police officers. I'm a real police officer and so is Detective Benson, you don't have to be afraid.

(beat)

Real police officers help people and catch the bad guys.

(beat)

We caught the bad guys okay?

DANNY

Okay.

Danny smiles up at Stabler.

STABLER

Now if you ever have a question about police officers, or if you ever need one, here's my card.

Stabler pulls his card out of his jacket pocket and hands it to Danny who studies it for a moment.

DANNY

Thanks.

STABLER

You're very welcome.

Daniel Seager escorts Benson and Stabler out of the house.

DANIEL SEAGER

Thank you for catching them.

STABLER

Just doing our job.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF SHOW


End file.
